Fairy Tale
by ponkan
Summary: More than a fairy tale don't know yet if it's a happy ending or a humorous one just laugh and smile with the character's emotions to each other like feelings... you're invited to read this one pls some reviews
1. Prelude

**Fairy Taled**

**Prelude**

Disclaimer: I don't Own ragnarok™ If I own it It's free...

Prelude

In the crowded city of Prontera is a swordsman with a messy sky blue hair and green emerald eyes very tantalizing making some of the girls he pass by faint making him 1 of the top 10 most handsome guys in the Rune Midgard but that thing never existed anyway, his name is Ichiro Asakura(can't think of names).

Since Ichiro was a little child he was full of potential of a knight, He is always doing the perfect things his father tought him every single thing such as the powerful bash he mastered it and the burning magnum break. One day his father got a mission a very hazardous mission even his father may not come back. Ichiro wanted to follow but the knights of prontera won't allow him he's still a swordsman that day. Now upon reaching the mastering of all the swordsman techniques and powering up his body and his mind with the missions he accepted, he is the fastest swordsman born in the rune midgard makes him the targets of assasins for hire of the enemies of the government.

Ichiro was roaming prontera when he heard a female voice, his sharp eye saw the crime, she was robbed by a thief a female thief something come up on his mind when he saw the merchant's face the victim of the robbery he analyzed the girl in a flash second, he whispered "Long Blonde hair almost to the hips and blue eyes making her cute", then he ran after the thief catching the thief's hair making the thief stop. The thief turned at him seeing the thiefs face few inches from his, the thief felt something inside her making her loose balance on the position landing on Ichiro's hands then again Ichiro's eyes rolled from the girl's head to her foot then he whispered "Brown ponytailed hair 2 tails falling to her chest, eye's blue green color" then a very loud clap is heard Ichiro's left cheeck turned red then Ichiro screamed "What's that for?"

END OF PRELUDE I FEEL HOT SO MAYBE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HOT ASKING FOR REVIEWS i really appreciate anything.


	2. High fever and Hot girl

**Chapter 1:**

** High fever and Hot girl...**

I know, I have wrong spellings so it's funny hahahahha just read

Loud Clap on Ichiro's cheeks and his Dialouge "what's that for?" then the thief punched Ichiro's face, then a loud sound like a Hammer Fall had just happened stunned Ichiro.

"I don't want someone touching me!" the thief protested, then the thief run inside the Prontera Sanctuary.

Then Ichiro followed while touching his face, when he covered his eyes just to cover his face he bumped someone. A feminine voice screamed "Ouch! That hurts hey you, look at where your heading!" while rubbing her back.

"Sorry miss... It's just im looking for a thief that stole some goods from a merchant in the town square..." In a low tone voice trying to be gentleman.

"Uh? That really hurts so a thief, hey take that hand out of your face I want to see you" with a puzzled look wondering who it is. "Oh My Goodness! It's Ichiro!" she shouted, "Huh? Do I know you? and how did you know my name? Where did you get my name? Tell me please" with a question mark appeared on his face while a mob of girls approaching him screaming "He's cute! Handsome!" then Ichiro looked very shocked. Ichiro remembered that he is going to find that thief he run inside the sanctuary...

Inside the sanctuary...

"I need to hide but how... I know my skill, yeah right HIDE!" whispering to her mind. The thief disapeared then Ichiro is inside the place the thief is hiding,"Oh you're really make me blush you're the first one I can't catch, too bad for me" with a frown in his face ready to go out then something happened POOF! the hide effect runned out "Wahh! I need to run!" the girl looking nervous running to the door. But with Ichiro's speed he caught the girl's hand whispering in the ears of the girl "Don't leave me please I want to talk" trying to convince the thief "Okay just don't bring me to the guards..." Looking pretty shocked and nervous. They took a seat in the couch "I want you to give me the goods you stole I'll pay for it, I mean pay you just stop it" In a low tone "Huh? Soo i understand now She's your girlfriend! hahahaha" the thief laughed "No she's not, but she's cute but I'll say you're beautiful" While putting scratching his messy hair. The thief blushed furiously "So i think you're handsome" she murmurred, "Did you say something? Oh I know I'll give you the money here is 10,000 zenies, here take this" putting his hand on the girl's hand. The girl blushed while giving the goods to the guy "Here this is the goods and what is you're name?" while poking her fingers to each other gazing Ichiro's face. Ichiro blushed "Uh... my name It's I-Ichiro w-w-what's you'res? hehe" Trying to look calm... "My name? It's It's Nanami" now her face is like a ketchup "Oh, that's a beautiful name, you talked to me I'll give you a treat let's go to south-east prontera they have great dishes there!" dragging the girl out of the sanctuary.

Outside the sanctuary...

"There's Ichiro!" few girls saw them "With a girl! Get her!". "Fans club? who are they?" with a puzzled look slight blushing, "Yeah there fans so who cares let's keep runnning as fast as possible ok!" in a nervous face. "Fans means? wait I have a question Ichiro... Are you 1 of the top 10?" Serious blushing now, "So yes I'm one of them". "I don't believe you! Hah I'm never gonna believe that!" a little bit nervous, "Wanna bet? Come on It's just if I'm one of the 10 I'll kiss you where-ever I want!" Grinning with confidence. "Okay, but if i win I'm gonna kill you hehe" slight nervous expecting to make the boy not to continue, "Okay I agree let's find out! hahahaha!" now laughing very loud. "Oh My Goodness, what I'm going to I don't know what I've just done!" murmurred in a nervous tone.

"Okay girls stop!" The fans stopped, Nanami looked nervous.

"I know you know many things about me! Right! So Tell us Am I 1 of the 10?" in a loud but clear voice.

"Oh yes youre the Third!" the fans replied making Nanami look shocked "Waaaah! He's gonna steal my kiss!" she screamed.

The fans have a puzzled look "Yes and I'm gonna do it on the center of the city but before that im going to deliver some goods so Nanami meet you at the middle of Prontera" while going to the square Nanami blushed because of the announcement made by Ichiro but the fans got near her saying comments like "I envy you!", "You're awesome!", "Hey how did you do that!" and some other words of comments.

In the square...

"I was waiting for you!" the cute merchant exclaimed "So did you get my goods?" smiled with a sign of hope then Ichiro replied "I got it. So gotta go!" posing to run. The merchant held his hand "Wait I want to thank you, but how?" with a smile "Actually you don't need to I feel happy helping people" responding with a smile, "No I will do something here come with me!" now she's dragging Ichiro. "Hey where are we going?" now in a panic, "Hehehehe to the backyard of the library" with a grin on his lips licking it to get wet. "But why! hey stop waaa!" now almost ready to scream, "Don't shout I don't want someone to know where here I just wana make you feel even better after that running" grinning.

Back of the library...

Very quiet perfect for some naughty green ideas...

The merchant stopped dragging Ichiro asking him to stand up, so Ichiro standed up. "So please no green things they make me crazy im not a pervert..." now starting to look stupid "I know so I'll not do things makes your mind so green, just one kiss ok" the girl smiled. Now she took Ichiro by his collar and using her pointing finger like to provoke Ichiro chanting the words "Come, Come closer. Closer to me." then the merchant grabbed Ichiro's head then kissing Ichiro's lips her tounge entering Ichiro's mouth. Ichiro can't deny he liked it too, he responded the same way the girl did. Few moments passed They girl stopped speaking "You're a good kisser, Yay im clever I picked the right guy by the way my name is Rose what's yours?" looking very happy "So satisfying, your kiss is great! Ohh my name is Ichiro" just like he want's more "So i have an appointment ok later" he winked while running to the middle of the Prontera like the fountain.

On the fountain...

Nanami looking very nervous still shocked of what happened, then a voice snapped her out "Hey It's the time for the kiss!".

"O-o-oK" in a trembling voice not expecting what Ichiro's going to do. Ichiro pulled her out of the seat kiss her deeply as deeply as there lips could do her tounge met his It circled around their mouths then Ichiro stopped it from getting too long, Ichiro got near to Nanami's ear and whispered "Many people is watching us we better stop, our dinner is canceled let's go for the inn" before they had run off the area a droplet landed in Ichiro's face "It's going to rain we better run" he said "But i'm tired I can't run let's walk through the rain that's good".

Walking to the inn while rain is going on...

"Nanami wear this muffler this will protect you from the water avoid being sick, okay" he said in a low tone like his tired of the day with a smile walking with a girl "I just proved walking with you is good I think It's romantic" Nanami said while looking very happy of what happened and tired. The silence broked by the sneeze of Ichiro rubbing his nose "Did you just get a cold?" Nanami asked worriedly "Maybe" sniffingly said by Ichiro. "Were close to the Inn wait let me check, Oh My God You're hot I mean You're in a flaming fever. Why would Odin send this rain on purpose" they walked inside the inn very wet... well Nanami used Ichiro's Muffler, she's not very wet at all.

THAT'S CAPTER 1 MORE TO COME MORE CHARACTERS MORE EVENTS MORE MORE MORE OK! NEXT CHAPTER


End file.
